thegreatestamericanherofandomcom-20200214-history
Reseda Rose
RESEDA ROSE Episode 4 Air Date: April 15, 1981 Written By:' '''Juanita Barlett '''Directed By:' Gabrielle Beaumont Summary: Three miles off the California coast a submarine goes through the water as a man listened to a radio in a house. At Technitron Laser Research Center an executive with the name tag of Eric Simpson is in his office. As he is going through his desk which contains a file marked Top Secret he finds an earring. He arrives at the house where the man is listening on the radio and request more time as the operation may have been compromised. The consults the men in the sub but they say no. Eric Simpson agrees to hire men to take care of the problem. Meanwhile, a woman named Rose notices that one of her earrings is missing and asks her daughter; Rhonda, about it. She then leaves for work but is kidnapped at her car. The next day Ralph is preparing Kevin for his weekend with his mom; Alicia. She arrives then gets a call telling her that she has gotten a spot on a TV commercial. Ralph agrees to take him on the trip they had planned. Before he can go Bill arrives and reminds Ralph that he agreed to go with him to check on people that the FBI has under surveillance. Bill hopes that the suit’s powers can make the work quicker allowing him to go fishing. Rhonda arrives seeking Ralph’s help involving her mom’s disappearance. Pam takes Kevin out while Ralph goes with Bill to check in on a few people before going to the lounge where Rose works. After holographing on a few people they go to the lounge where they find Manny; the manager with a black eye. He was attacked by two men who were looking for a letter Rose has sent. They also learn from Manny that Rose has a job at Technitron as a file clerk. After arriving at Technitron Ralph holographs on three men breaking in to an office and grapping a guard. Ralph changes in to the suit and flies up to the office. He clashes through a window and fights the men. He rescues the guard but one of the men gets away. Ralph and Bill take them outside and interrogate them. When they refuse to say anything Ralph takes one and flies him to a ledge near the top of the building. Terrified the man tells him about the house where Rose is at. Ralph then flies him down and is off to it. Ralph arrives at the house and enters it. The man who was listening to the radio take out a gun and he and Ralph fight. Ralph secures him, finds a suit to change in to, and frees Rose. Bill arrives and the man’s ID reveals him as “John Smith”. Bill sees the radio and deduces that he is part of a spy ring. Rose tells them that Eric Simpson, whose real name is Semenenko, is a Russian spy and she told them that she sent out a letter filled with incriminating information to keep them from killing her. Ralph goes off to pick up Rhonda who meets her mother at Ralph’s house. Alicia comes over to pick up Kevin. Rhonda and Rose also leaves. Ralph, Bill, and Pam go back to the house to look for clues. Ralph tries to use a hat to get a holograph of Simpson but can’t. Pam finds programs for the Russian ballet. Bill remembers that one of the people under surveillance went to a number of performances and they head over to his apartment complex. Ralph holograms on the man’s apartment but it’s empty. After waiting for a short while Pam sees him go to his car. It turns out that Bill gave Ralph the wrong apartment number. They follow him to a beach. The man meets up with Semenenenko and a number of men who meet up with men coming in on rafts from the sub that has surfaced. Ralph flies over and wrecks the sub then flies over and fights the men. Bill arrests them. Later, the group, with Rhonda and Rose are at the lounge celebrating. Rose lets slip that she peeks at Top Secret documents and Bill is upset but the rest of the group defends her. Category:Episodes